Heroes United: Infamous Style
by Kyuubi16
Summary: At the time the second Ray Sphere was activated Kakashi sends the Juubi through Kamui. Naruto follows through and together with Cole, the duo must stop the creature reconstituted as the Beast. Nearly All NarutoxInfamous crossovers are Cole is Naruto's ancestor for no reason or a Ray Sphere existing in the Naruto World where it doesn't make sense. Here's Something Different.


Heroes United: Infamous Style  
0  
Naruto x Nix  
0  
Story Start  
0

Losing the one you care about was a horrible sensation. It tore at your heart and it left you broken in a sense. He did it. He completed his purpose. He stopped the Juubi or the Beast, whatever its name. But there was a price that had to be paid.

The price was the young woman in her arms. She was a beauty, with dark skin and some make-up applied to her face. Her hair braided with dreadlocks, with specific parts partly colored with a dark red. Her attire consisted mostly of leather, with a black half-opened vest, and leather pants and boots. She also had several slightly torn sleeves and wore several bands and ornaments, several decorative rope necklaces, and had metal finger attachments on both her hands.

When he had first met her, he intrigued her. She was unusual without a doubt. Something about her had intrigued him. Her chaotic nature drew him to her, she was wild, yet not as malicious as one might expect with a wild streak.

He walked through the streets of New Marai's, ignoring the looks and whispers. He had to suppress the intense emotional feelings coursing through him. He could feel Kurama's chakra bubbling to the surface, though he did not have an enemy; there was no target or receipt to take his rage out upon.

He continued through the city as people continued to look at him with mixtures of awe or fear. He was the only one left. The only super powered being as he mad the _fortune _of not being a Conduit so to speak. Trash was still on the ground and the stench of death filled the air. Body of those creatures, not to mention torn up human limbs were scattered about.

The Beast's attack left much destruction in its wake. Countless lives had been lost. He couldn't even comprehend how much destruction and injury had followed since the creature's attack. How much damage did his actions cost? It made him sick to the stomach when he tried to think about his state of incoherence. With each step he kept walking towards the swamp area.

He was completely emotionally drained. He walked and weaved around people, wreckage of cars and the destruction. The smell of smoke stung his nose. As he got closer to the pier the sound of birds filled his ears. He was surprised the animals had returned so quickly; they must have sensed that the thread had been taking care of.

His piercing Cerulean blue eyes didn't have their usual liveliness to them. The warmth of her form despite her state only compounded to the bitterness he was feeling. He could only hope these people would be grateful. The sacrifices made for countless people who wouldn't know or would never know the truth. This world's media made sure that would happen. With their lies and general misdirection.

The cool breeze of the wind caused his hair to flutter slightly. The dark shade of Sunkissed hair still had patches of dry blood. The clothing of that he had to borrow from this world had rips in it. He had bruises and his broken ribs were nearly healed.

He approached the edge of the pear and with a sharp inhale he walked off the land and on to the water. He kept walking, heading to the place she had shown them. He then remembered he wasn't the only one who lost someone. Not to mention he also lost a friend. It wasn't fair. He was alive to grieve, yet, he still had people somewhere, even if he wouldn't see them again. They were probably grieving his lost.

Not to mention Cole who lost so much and had the courage to sacrifice himself. It was a bittersweet victory. All the people who had to die without being aware. It must have been awful, so terrifying. And even if he understood why, he still couldn't help but be a bit angry. Even if Nix did agree to the sacrifice that didn't take care of that sense of lost.

He came to a stop where he reached the spot. Nix's spot. He sat down on the log and cradled her body as the tears began to fall. The ambiance of the swamp surrounding them. All he had now were the memories.

00  
Chapter End  
00

A different kind of none-cliche Naruto fanfic. I hope you all enjoy.

I'm letting you all know that I'm not going to update on August 28 as planned. Its going to take a lot longer.


End file.
